The invention relates to a process for printing printed matter individualized with logistic print-image elements where at least one print-image printed in a printing press is individualized by the use of technical means to add at least one dynamic logistic print element.
According to the prior art, the procedure according to which printed matter individualized with logistic print-image elements is printed, such as the procedure for printing prospectuses or advertising flyers individualized with addresses, is to print the “static” or never-changing print-image elements on the desired run of prospectuses in a printing press with at least one printing couple and then to individualize the prospectuses off-line on the basis of addresses provided by the print-job client. These addresses are the “dynamic” or variable logistic print-image elements.
The process according to the prior art for printing these types of materials individualized with addresses, for example, suffers from various disadvantages. For example, it is both complicated and expensive according to the prior art to individualize printed matter off-line with logistic print-image elements, especially with addresses. In addition, the data provided by the print-job customer for the variable logistic print-image elements may be out of date. In the case of addresses printed as logistic print-image elements, this would mean that printed matter such as prospectuses which have been individualized with addresses could be sent to addresses which are no longer current.